My alternate ending
by AlwaysBelieveInLove
Summary: This is what i think should happen... Romeo and Juliet are a little OOC.


Juliet POV

I can feel the potion begin to fade, my senses are coming back. Gentle fingers are running over my cheek. Someone is whispering.

"Without my love I am nothing. O sweet Juliet death has taken you from me but I shall join you soon." That voice, I know that voice. "For with this vial of poison I shall return to my love."

I am fully awake and open my eyes as Romeo brings the vial to his lips. I gasp and throw it out of his hands.

He froze, eyes locked on me. "My love, you are alive? But how? You were just dead. Has our love brought you back?"

"O gentle Romeo I have not been dead. I drank a potion to give me the appearance that I was dead. I did it to be with you," I placed a hand on his cheek looking into his eyes. He placed his hand on mine leaned forward and kissed me.

When we broke apart I said, "We must hurry, the guards are coming." As soon as I voices started yelling down the staircase. We got up and hid considering the only way out was blocked.

"Where's Juliet's body? I put it right here," he said with a confused look on his face. "Bodies don't just get up and walk away."

Slowly we crept out and tried for the stairs but he turned and saw us. "You, you were dead! How, how are you walking and… Romeo? HA! I found Romeo!" he pulled out a sword and started for Romeo. Unnoticed I pulled out Romeos dagger before he pushed me away. The guard was swinging his sword and I came up behind him and stabbed him. Pulling out the blood stained dagger the blood started to flow and he fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

"Hurry, we must go!" I said urgently as I started to pull him toward the stairs, reluctantly he came. I heard more voices as through the opening into a hall, my mother and father turned the corner and it was to late to hide.

They gasped, "Juliet?"

"Mother, Father."

They look startled as they look from me to Romeo to our entwined hand. "Why?" was all they said.

"You never understood. You always thought you knew best, but you didn't. you didn't even care to ask who I love, even though you probably would still refuse. I was already taken by Romeo when you wanted me to marry Paris," as I was saying this my voice was rising to a shout.

"Shh, love, calm yourself. We must be gone, remember?" romeo was trying to calm me. I realized that I had a tight grip on the dagger. I loosened it a little bit and we took off pushing my parents out of the way.

I could hear them shouting my name as we ran. Then I heard then calling guards to stop us. Guards were jumping out at us from the corner, we dodged them but when I looked back they were right on our heels.

"Faster! Go, faster!" we ran faster and opened the doors that lead outside. I stopped dead in my tracks, as did Romeo.

We were surrounded.

"Stop!" one of the guards shouted.

Without any hesitation I threw myself out in front of the guards and started to hit vital spots that will stop them, maybe even kill.

"Run, Romeo, I will catch up with you, I promise." He hesitated but I looked him in the eyes. With a little nod he ran. Guards were screaming in pain as the blade sliced into their flesh.

Eventually they were called back and the y retreated as my parents stepped out the door. They looked at me in shock, seeing the blood on my face and the bodies on the ground in pain around me probably wasn't what they were hoping for. Knowing them they probably thought I would be captured as if I was some weak child. My father took a deep breath and looked at me with a fierce expression. "You will stay and renounce your marriage to Romeo and marry the county Paris."

"No." I said as I quickly threw the dagger spun around and picked one of the many that were on the ground. There was a shout and I turned, the dagger hit my father in the thigh. "Good-bye." And with that I turned and ran, tucking the blade into my belt as I headed for Friar Lawrence's cell.

"My child, why such an expression?"

"Nothing went as planned."

He looked at me more closely and noticed the blood. "My dear, what happened?"

"We were attacked," Romeo said coming around the corner.

"Friar forgive me for I have sinned. I have attacked and killed many." I pleaded for forgiveness.

"You are forgiven my child. Now, quickly, you must go. There is no telling if they will be coming here looking for you."

"Many thanks to you." I gave him a hug, grabbed Romeos hand and we left.

"Were will we g-" he was cut off as Benvolio stepped in front of us.

My hand went automatically to the dagger. He noticed this and said, "I wish you no harm for the Friar has sent me to help. Take the hidden path out of the city and travel across the sea to England. There they will not look for you. The Friar also told me to go with you but if you do not want me then I will stay."

"O great Benvolio, you are always welcome to come."

"Many thanks to you."

"As to as well my dear friend."

And with that we headed to England as the Friar told us. While on the boat I threw the blade off the edge. When we arrived it was peaceful. We found a cottage near the woods. It had been abandoned and from the looks of it no one has lived there in years. The Friar came a couple times to bring us news of Verona, now he sends letters.

We are living in peace and hopefully it stays that way.

**Well did you like it?**

**Yay? Nay?**

**Well just click the button below and tell me.**


End file.
